


Side effects

by flake_sake



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Kittens, Spike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flake_sake/pseuds/flake_sake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike discovers that the soul has changed him in ways he never thought of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side effects

**Author's Note:**

> This story was betaed by the wonderful darklingdawns

Side Effects

 

"This time you and I are going to settle the matter, once and for all!" Spike snarled in a low voice as he faced down his opponent. They were alone now in his apartment. No humans around to interfere, just two wild beasts, standing eye in eye.

 

"I won't have any of your bullshit this time, mate. Takin' what's rightfully mine. Now. Won bloody well fair an' square, after all!"

 

The creature that was about to become his prey only gave him a defiant stare.

 

"You figure the soul's gonna keep you safe, but that only works on humans. Don't have to worry 'bout mercy for your kind. Still vampire, here! Predator an' all that, yeah?"

Spare me the beggin', then", he continued, "None of your big round eyes. Take it like a tom cat!"

 

The furry grey kitten he had won four hours ago at kitten poker that was currently sitting on his dinner table eyed him curiously with big blue orbs before it calmly started to lick its paw.

 

"Ain't gonna save you this time, mate! Think you're cute, but I'm the Big Bad, right? We don't soddin' well do cute! All you look to me is tasty!" Spike circled the table as he rambled. The kitten blinked up at him and he vamped out, lunging for it.

 

The little kitten screeched and tried to escape, but was too slow. Spike grabbed his hissing dinner by its neck, dangling it front of his face. Fangs gleamed as he gave it a triumphant smile.

 

One second passed.

 

Two seconds.

 

Three seconds.

 

Spike realized that he should probably get on with it. "So... any last words?"

 

The kitten scratched him across the nose.

 

Spike yelped in surprise and shook it a little, but couldn't help laughing, losing his game face in the process.

 

"You're a little fighter, aren't you?" He slumped down on the couch, set the kitten on his belly and smirked at it. It seemed to have lost all fear of him, if it had ever had any to begin with, that was. "Admire that in a cat. Could bloody well off you if I wanted, you know. Just don't happen to fancy kitten blood all that bad at the moment," he assured it. The kitten crept up onto his chest and made itself comfortable. Spike stared at it for a few seconds, then started to scratch behind tiny grey ears. Moments later the room was vibrating from its purr.

 

"Bloody hell, I'm pathetic. If I end up the first vegetarian vampire in history, drinking self-brewed soy blood, I'm gonna hold you personally responsible, you little bugger!"

 

****

Some weeks later:

 

Angel entered Spike's apartment without knocking and looked curiously around the bare space. "Spike! Are you in here?"

 

"Bathroom, just getting rid of the fuzz. Gimme half a tic, yeah?"

 

"Hey Spike, you have a cat? How c……ouch! Hey, it bit me!"

 

Spike smiled evilly at the blank mirror over the sink, and he thought he saw the soul smile with him.


End file.
